It's Over
by Mz. Lovett
Summary: People are getting turned into Psychotic Cannibals, Inuyasha and the gang are stuck in hiding until they can figure out how to stop these things. They get shocking news that just might be the answer to their problems. Although the summary sucks read it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: how it all started

It's the first day of senior year and some people didn't even bother to come. I thought to my self. Wimps just because the government said to be on alert for a few crazy people the think the people would have come to high a highschool filled with demons, priestesses, and wizards. I mean they might be crazy but I don't think they have a death wish. By the way my name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 18 years old, I am a priestess, I take Hapkido and my boyfriend Inuyasha Taishou is a hanyou. My four best friends are Sango Katana, Miroku Sais, Ayame Hayashi, and Kouga Haiya. We are not popular but normal, we absolutely hate Kikyo or should I say Kinky ho. Life is good everything is right.

"Yasha are we still on for our date tonight?" I asked as I tweaked his ears.

He sighs and answers, "Yeah Kaggy. Are you coming home tonight or are you staying with your parents?" Inuyasha and I live together but I still stay with my parents from time to time.

"I think I'm going to their house to get dressed." Kagome said. She didn't like being away from him so that is why they moved into an apartment around the corner from both of the'r parents house.

"Alright but tonight is going to be special I can tell." He said.

"Yeah I can feel it too." The bell rang signaling their free period over and the end of school for the weekend. Kagome hoped on her Green and Black Honda Motorcycle and left. (picture on Profile)

Inuyasha stared after her before hoping on his black and red Honda motorcycle and drove toward their penthouse apartment.

With Kagome:

"Hey Sango can you come over and help me get ready for my date with Inuyasha? I need help getting into the dress. It's skin tight and I'm really not sure what to do with my hair." I said

"Yeah, I can't believe you're this excited over a date with Inuyasha. You haven't been this excited about going on a date since he first asked you out." Sango said.

"Well I think toight might be the night he asks me to marry him and we go all the way." Kagome said into the phone.

"OMG I'll be right over!" Sango said and hung up.

Two hours later.

"Okay Kagome your hair is just about done all thats left is you're dress which might I add is amazing. Where'd ya get it?" Sango asked

"Internet." Was the simple answer Kagome gave Sango. Unsatisfied Sango left and demanded a full report when Kagome got the chance. Getting a nod from Kagome Sango left closing the door quietly. Kagome was the only one awokein the house except for souta who was just getting back from his date with Hitomi. Souta walked into the Kagome's room and thought 'If she wasn't my sister I'd totally date her.'

"Souta, I hope you're still a virgin if you're coming in at 12 a.m." Kagome said SOuta chuckled and said told her he was before he started asking questions.

"Kagome what if our parents become a zombie?" Souta said. Souta and Kagome don't have the same dad. Kagome's is dead and Souta's is a scientist that works for the government. He tried to warn the government not to do expirements on people but they did and the people became crazy, and zombie-like. Kagome actually considered it because the expirement tainted the air long enough for enough people to get exposed to carry the virus around without even knowing.

"Well Souta I want you, if you can, to escape. Go to my house and lock all the locks and call Inuyasha and I. We'll comeback and get you and go hide in the bunker that Inuyasha and I built when we were younger for privacy. Inuyasha has been putting a lot of food in there because the air hasn't been smelling right." I pat his head then leave Inuyasha would be hear soon. Beep Beep. Inuyasha had texted me.

_r u ready_

_if u r then come out._

I walk out the door ad see inuyasha standing against his motorcycle in a white suit with a black shirt. He looked absolutely stunning in that suit. It took me a couple seconds to catch my breath. He then looked at me and his eyes were big for a second but then he looked normal and walked up to me and whispered huskily into my ear, "What do you do to me?" I smirked and said, "I make you want me."

Inuyasha pov.

Kagome was absolutely breath taking in her skin tight black dress I couldn't breath and then she whispers something like that in my ear. I think tonight is the night.

Kagome pov.

I jump on my bike and follow inuyasha to the Miko. Ironic right I'm a miko the restuarant is a five star restaurant that only the richest people go to. I was giddy at the whole idea. We got to our seats at the back of restaurant and we sat through two courses before he ordered our desert. I was slightly disappointed. He hadn't proposed yet but I hadn't given up hope. I got my favorite, what Inuyasha knows as my favorite Oreo pie, and he got a canole. I took a piece of my pie and out it into my mouth. I looked down and something is sparkling. I use my spoon to fish it out and it's an engagement ring. I look at him and he's on his knee with a box in his hand. "Kagome Higurashi you are my life, my love, i'd give anything to be with you, I love you, would you give me the honour of being your mate and husband, will you marry me?"

I was crying as i nodded again and again saying "yes" over and over again until i crush my lips to his and the waitor comes. INuyasha gives the man two hundred dollars and he picks me up bridal style and yells as we're walking through the restaurant, "She's going to marry me!" I laughed and earning us a round of applause. He carried us out of the restaurant and put me on my motorcycle.

"Tonight I'm going to become you're mate." I said

"Are you sure?" He asked "I mean theres no turning back."

"Of course I' m sure you're my everything Inuyasha. Like Kesha says 'Your love is my drug' I can't be away from you for too long." I said softly.

Grinning he said "Okay so there no time to lose so lets get you back to our apartment." We hop on our motor cycles and we drive so fast I don't think the police even saw us. As soon as we got to the apartment complex he picked me up and ran us to the elevator. As soon as the doors close I pulled him close for a long heated kiss. The doors opened four floors early and we it was an elderly couple. He moved me in front of him and pulled me against his body. I felt it and I gasped quietly but he heard me.

"You see what you do to me?" He whispered in my ear. I simply nodded. He smirked and thenwe were on our floor and I bulted to the door while he smirked and walked up behind me. My panties were getting wet and I knew he could smell it because he put his hand on my back as he opened the door and we started making out as soon as we got in. I was lifting his shirt. He was trying to take my dress off but I ended up telling him to rip tore threw it like it was paper and I knew it was on.

"Kagome are you sure? If we mate then my inner demon has to come out to claim you. I promise you he won't hurt you." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, Yesssssssssssssss." I said. I wasn't wearing anything and he wasn't either. He was positioned above me about to enter, when his eyes flashed red and the purple marks appeared on his cheeks. I wasn't scared but aroused.

"Mate Ready?" He asked

"Yes, Mate is ready." I said. With that he pushed into me and I gasped in pain. He moved slowly but I urged him faster and faster until he was going at an inhuman speed. We climaxed together and he bite me as I screamed his name.

My Inuyasha came back and said. "We're doing that again except without the demon." I nodded and we were drifting off to sleep when. Buzz Buzz Buzz.

"Awww shit who would be coming over at 5 a.m" I said. Inuyasha laughed. I grabbed his shirt and he threw on his boxers and we went to the door. It was Souta.

"Onee it happened they turned we have to get out of here. I think they followed me." Souta said. Behind him we saw my parents only the looked evil. Dark rings under their eyes, Finger nails were black and looked poisonous. Hair was greasy and matted looking. Their eyes were pure red and they had no pupils. They charged us and I shot an energy ball at them to keep them contained. Inuyasha and I grabbed everything we would need and we all took the fire escape outside. The streets were chaos. People were screaming and running everywhere.

I called Sango, Ayame, and my cousin Rin while Inuyasha called Miroku, Kouga, and his brother Sesshomaru and told them to meet us at the bunker and bring all the food and water they could. Miroku was bringing the Sutras to cover our scent for Demons who got changed.

We all met at the bunker twenty minutes later and everyone looked sad. (Sesshomaru isn't that much of an emotionless guy he showa emotion he just acts like he hates everyone and thing.) Kagome and Miroku layed out a scent covering area and asked if Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ayame, and Kouga could smell anything. They got a no and everyone headed underground. Kagome put up a barrier to sound proof the room while they all watched the news.

"...All we know for sure is that these things hate sunlight. It burns them to a crisp and they have a hunger for meat, flesh, and blood. They cannot go underground so everyone is asked to stay indoors and underground. These things are very strong but not that smart. I believe we can beat this..." The news lady said then someone whispers "They've breached the building." The news lady had tears in her eyes. "This'll be my last broadcast ever. I love you- ahhhhhhhhh." They didn't get a chance to turn off the camera. We saw the things. We saw them maul her, we saw her blood splatter on the walls and we heard the screams. Everyone thought the same thing 'will we make it through?'

Inuyasha decided to take charge. "Alright everybody, we saw what just happened we heard what just happened and we know we can go outside during the day. Sunrise is in about 4 hours. I think we should head to any nearby stores and get weapons, food, and large batteries to keep up our stuff. We'll also need water so we'll get some of that too. I know this is hard but we need to survive and live through this long enough to get through this so we can live our lives. I'm not saying this'll be easy but I'm saying we need to try. If anyone oesn't pull their weight then you'll get less food. So lets rest up because we're getting supplies. Sesshomaru I need your help. I'm going to dig up a storage room to put guns and stuff."

"Okay brother lets get started." Sesshomaru said. Everyone shuffled off to bed except Kagome she stayed behind to listen to them talk.

"Inuyasha I know you mated her tonight. I could smell you all over her and vice versa, but i'm hoping she'd not pregnant because we have enough to deal with."

"I know, but if she is then she is, I'll take care of her no matter what and if she's having my pp then I'll take care of the pup to. I know we could get caught but I will work my best to keep them safe, I'd appreciate a little help though." Inuyasha said

Sesshomaru smirked, "I'll help you protect the wench and if there is a pup the pup to." Kagome smiled and then she heard Inuyasha say " What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm in hiding and you just so happened to burst through the wall of where all of my good friends are hiding. Now since you completely destroyed our wall, we could merge our hiding places together. We'll talk and meet to go rummaging through the city and eat right in this area and everyone can keep their living arrangements. Sounds cool."

"Yeah, okay who do you have?" Inuyasha said

"Kikyo, Kanna, Yuki, and Yuka." Kagura said.

"Alright but Kikyo stays on your side." Inuyasha says. Kagome pretends to walk in and ask "Are you coming to bed Inuyasha? Hi Sesshomaru, Kagura. Wait Kagura how'd you get here." Kagura explained what Kagome already knew.

"Whatever, just keep Kikyo away from me." Kagome said then turned to Inuyasha. "You never answered my question."

Inuyasha answered "Yeah I am, lets go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards there room.

**ALright ya'll thats its for this chapter. I won't post until I get 2 reviews......**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Problems

"Kikyo, Kanna, Yuki, and Yuka." Kagura said.

"Alright but Kikyo stays on your side." Inuyasha says. Kagome pretends to walk in and ask "Are you coming to bed Inuyasha? Hi Sesshomaru, Kagura. Wait Kagura how'd you get here." Kagura explained what Kagome already knew.

"Whatever, just keep Kikyo away from me." Kagome said then turned to Inuyasha. "You never answered my question."

Inuyasha answered "Yeah I am, lets go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards there room.

We were laying in bed and I know I had to tell him because its not right leaving him in the dark like that. "Inuyasha, I heard your conversation with Sesshomaru." I said quietly.

"I know I could feel you're presence, Thats what its like when we're mated. I want to know why though." He said.

"Well I was curious, I wanted to know why you were in a rush to get everyine out of there so I just sort of stayed behind. You know how I get. I'm sorry if I angered you."

"Kagz, The saying Curiousity killed the cat suits you, except you won't be dieing because you have me here your big strong warrior man here to protect you from big, hairy, nasty, spiders." He said with a smirk.

"Oh so now we're bringing up Freshman year stuff, you suck you know that."

**Flash Back:**

"Inuyasha I- ahhhhh, OMG its a spider, a big hairy nasty spider. Kill it! Kill it!" I screamed.

"Alright Alright." Smack. He squished the bug with a flyswatter. "Thank you my big strong warrior man." I said.

"I'm sooo not letting you live this one down." He replied laughing.

"Yeah, yeah what ever."

**End Flash back**

"You never told me what you were going to say that night," He said

"I was going to say I Love you Inuyasha and you know it." I replied. "When we go out tomorrow I'll stock up on medicines and pregnacy tests, because you know that Kouga and Ayame are freaks right?"

"Yeah" He replied chuckling. "It's time to go to sleep koi." He nuzzled my neck and we both drifted off into peaceful dreams.

Next day...

"Do you think we shoul wake them up?" said an annoyingly familiar nasal voice. 'Please don't be.' "Kikyo shut up their trying to sleep."

"What ever." Shuffling was heard then a soft whisper. "Inuyasha will be mine. If I can't have anybody then she sure as hell can't." Kagome sat up.

"Slut I heard you and if you ever try to steal my Inuyasha from me we lets just say I'll be double bolting those doors and one person won't be inside and don't worry I'll use my 'way' more powerful than you miko powers to keep you out there so try it Kinky Ho." Kagome said "And thats a promise." Kikyo nodded and walked out. 'Never get on Higurashi's bad side.' She thought but Inuyasha will be mine.' (A/N she just doesn't learn)

"Koi, when you're pissed you look so damn sexy. I can take you right now." Inuyasha murmured in her ear. "Maybe a barrier will do us some good." Kagome said as she threw up a barrier and Inuyasha climbed on tip of Kagome while she giggled.

An hour later.

Kagome and Inuyasha emerge from their and see everyone looking at them. "Hey guys...we were just looking for ya'll." Kagome says sheepishly and blushing bright red. "What the fuck are ya'll Staring at?" "Well the fact that we are leaving in like ten minutes and you to just emerged from the room and nobody could hear a thing or get in your makes people ant to stare." Miroku said with a suggestive look in his eyes which earned him a smack upside the head by Sango. "Okay well we'll just go change very quick" Kagome said. "Leave the barrier down just in case wench." Sesshomaru said, that earned him an embarrased what ever then he turns to the others and says. "I'm going to get the others okay." He got more whatevers which makes him smirk he walks of to the hole in the wall and tells yells, "We're going to the stores to get some stuff be ready in five minutes!" He got the same answer he's been getting all morning 'whatever.' He alks back over and sees that Inuyasha and Kagome are already ready and soon comes in Yuki, Yuka, Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna. Kikyo walks over to Inuyasha and pushes Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms and tries to wrap his arms around her. She didn't get that far when Kagome grabs a handfull of her hair and throws her on the floor. Inuyasha stands above her smirking as Kagome sits on her and begins punching her repeatedly.

"Didn't" punch "I tell" punch punch "you not to" punch punch punch "mess with my man" punch punch punch punch punch "huh". She was about to punch again when Inuyasha grabs her by the waist and lifts her up. "Too much blood my attract those things." He said it soothingly. Kagome replies "Lets tie her to a tree and leave her there." Everyone chuckles and Sesshomaru explains. "InuHanyou and Inuyoukai are very possesive of there mates. Kagome would have had every right to kill her if it woudn't have gotten us exposed us. So lets get out of here and no Kagome we are not tieing her to a tree and leaving her there." Which makes Kagome pout a litle until Inuyasha kisses her heatedly. "We can leave you here. I think you were going to get something though so you might want to go." "Know it all." Inuyasha muttered causing Kagome to giggle and Sesshomaru to glare at him. They soon left after they bandaged up Kikyo Kouga and Ayame stayed to protect the bunker. She stayed far away from Kagome and Inuyasha after that incident. They arrived in town and they split up. Kagome had her bow armed and Inuyasha had tetsiuga drawn, Sango ith her hirakotsu, Souta with his Sais, and Miroku ith his staff were a group. They were incharge of medicine and some weaponry. Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kanna, and Yuka, were in a group and they had food and clothing. Kikyo and Yuki were in charge of holding down a meeting spot. Everyone as given a map and told what areas not to go into. Everyone left to find what they were told to get.

Kagome's pov.

My stomach is killing me right now. I need to puke but I'm going to hold it in. Inuyasha is looking at me wierdly. I wonder what he's thinking. Souta is walking behind with Sango and Miroku so I ask. "Inuyasha whats wrong. Do I smell?"

"No you don't smell but I can smell it you're sick, not like the people who are crazy but the like you need to be lying down." He said with a look that meant if you so much as sway on your feet I will be carrying you for the rest of the trip. I sighed and kept on walking.

"My Cat! Kilala" Sango whispered and an overgrown cat came and swooped down. Sango looked at us and I nodded she coaxed Kilala to turn into her kitten size and she carried her. We soon came to the doctors office. Inuyasha bust a window and jumped in then gave us the clear. I made a light with my miko abilities but kept it dim. We walked around to the door leading to the perscription office. Inuyasha and I went in while Souta, Sango, and Miroku stood watch. I looked around for pregnacy test and I found about fifty. I dropped them in my bag and kept looking. We grabbed pain medicine, stomach medicine, any kind of medicine you could think of. "Did you find any?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah but we're going to need more for everyone." I said. We walked out and joined the others. We walked to a weaponry and grabbed some gunos, arrows, bullets, anything we might need really. Then we headed to the meet up spot. Sesshomaru and the rest were right behind us. Kikyo and Yuki were no where to be seen. There was alot of blood on the ground though and we could only guess what had happened. We were about to leave to go back home until we heard a woman screaming. We all ran toward the screams to see a woman beating things back with a pole. Inuyasha walked up. "Iron Reaver Soul stealer!" The zombies died and the woman looked at Inuyasha and ran and hugged him. "Ehmm, lady if you want to live I suggest you let go of my mate right now." I said. I don't know where this is coming from but the woman backed off and sat started to walk away. "I'm sorry lady that was very rude of me I don't know whats come over me. Do you have somewhere to go?"

"No, can I stay with you I promise I won't try to do anything to your men." She said.

"Don't ask me ask him" I said pointing to Sesshomaru. "He's the alpha of the pack."

"Yes you may stay with us but you'll have to bunk with me because there is no more room anywhere else." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, By the way my name is Rin." Rin said.

"Hey Rin did you see what happened to 2 girls. One looked a lot like me." I said.

"Yeah she ran away, but the other girl turned and caught her. She died." Rin said.

"Oh My Gosh." Was all I said but inside I as thinking. 'Hell yeah, no more Kinky ho...I won't have to kill that bitch...' "I can't believe you saw that are you okay?"( Don't worry I'll go into explicit details later on.)

"Okay so you don't care that the girl in your group died but about me seeing her die?" Rin asked.

"Well you see I already wanted to see her die, kill her, castrate her, demolish her, crack-"

"Okay Kagome we get the point you wanted her dead and now she is we get the point. Now lets go before the sun sets." Sesshomaru said.

"Well you don't have to be so rude." I scold. Inuyasha and the rest snicker. We get back to the bunker an hour before sunset. We mask our sent then go down for the day. I throw up a barrier along with the sent masking sutras. Grabbing about 3 pregnancy tests. I run to the bathroom (a/n its my fanfic. I can make underground bathrooms with flushing toilets.) I read the instructions. One says pee in a cup and let sit for fifteen minutes, the others said pee directly on the stick. 'This is going to be a piece of cake.' I thought sarcastically. I peed in the cup first. Then I peed on the sticks. They all said wait fifteen minutes. I waited, and waited, and waited until finallythe results were in. Cup test: Positive. Stick #1: Positive. 'Oh shit' is all I could think about. Stick #: Positive. 'Well time to be the teller of bad news.' I walk out of the bathroom quietly and found everyone conversing quietly. I walk over to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I interupt what ever they were talking about.

"Look, I know this is horrible timing and all but I took 3 test today and they were all positive." I said barely audible. I knew they could hear and only they could. "Alright I guess we better prepare ourselves." Inuyasha said. "I'm going to dig out us our own little underground house Kagz were us and the pup can stay." Inuyasha whispered silently.

"No, Inuyasha. As intriguiging as that sounds we all have to stick together okay. We have to tell the others." Sesshomaru said.

"Alright I'll tell them." I said as I walked over to the middle of the room. "Everybody can Ihave your attention? That means you too Ayame and Kouga. Well I guess you guys know that Inuyasha and I are mates and well I just wanted to say..." I couldn't get the words out. Inuyasha butted in though. "That Kagz is prego with my child anyone gves her a hard time deals with me." Everyone was silent. Then Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kagura, and Yuka all walked over to me and gave me hugs and congratulations, while the guys well they asked a lot of unnecessary questions.

Kikyo Pov.

(When everyone split up.)

Yuki is walking pretty slugish. I wonder why that is? "Yuki are you alright? You don't seem well." I asked with concern in my voice.

"I'm Fine." Yuki relied.

"OMG Yuki let me tell you what I got that bitch doing to my man this morning?" I didn't wait for her answer. I knew she wouldn't answer anyway. "Snuggling with my man! Who does that whore think she is?" I fumed slightly.

Yuki stiffened at my side and pointed to a nearby shade of trees and said, "Lets go over there to get some shade." I agreed I mean its so damn hot right now. I have a seat on the ground but Yuki is standing. I glance up at her and I look up and my confused features slowly turned to fear. She was changing into one of them. I got up and ran, but it was a big tree and she was one of the star track team members. She tackled me began ripping at my limbs. I felt bones break. Then I heard a scream. I look over and see a few other things attacking some poor girl like me. Only she has a weapon, my milo powers are gone now that I'm impure because I slept around. Thats when I felt it. Actually I heard it before I felt it. She had managed to rip off my arm and I felt it. I screamed so loud I probably woke up another horde. Then I'm guessing she couldn't take my screaming because she began tugging on my skull. I silently prayed that she wouldn't do what I was thinking she was doing. Then she ripped my head off and I looked down at the las ten seconds of my life seeing my neck spurt out blooc and then I died.

I woke up in a place with a bright yellow sun, with green leaves and grass, pink, purple, blue, and red flowers everywhere.I haven't felt this peaceful in a while. Then I seen him my father. He had been dead for six years at me. He was waving at me. Not like acceptance but like saying goodbye to a person you know you won't see again. Then I felt like I was on fire, burning. I was in Hell a place where my nightmares would happen day after day...

End chappie...

Do you like it...Tell me Tell me Review, Review, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Review

"Alright I'll tell them." I said as I walked over to the middle of the room. "Everybody can Ihave your attention? That means you too Ayame and Kouga. Well I guess you guys know that Inuyasha and I are mates and well I just wanted to say..." I couldn't get the words out. Inuyasha butted in though. "That Kagz is prego with my child anyone gves her a hard time deals with me." Everyone was silent. Then Sango, Rin, Ayame, Kagura, and Yuka all walked over to me and gave me hugs and congratulations, while the guys well they asked a lot of unnecessary questions.

Kikyo Pov.

I woke up in a place with a bright yellow sun, with green leaves and grass, pink, purple, blue, and red flowers everywhere.I haven't felt this peaceful in a while. Then I seen him my father. He had been dead for six years at me. He was waving at me. Not like acceptance but like saying goodbye to a person you know you won't see again. Then I felt like I was on fire, burning. I was in Hell a place where my nightmares would happen day after day...

_Chapter 3: Life's wonderful right?

Inu pov.

_'Kagome's Pregnant. Miroku keeps asking me how was the sex on ascale of 1 to 10, and Fluffy is falling for the wierd ADHD chick Rin, life is wonderful right?' _ I thought. I see Kagome is having a hard time geting up. Youkai and Hanyou pregancies only last for 3 months. That day we found out she was pregnant was a month and a half ago. I walk over and help her. She grins at me but quickly frowns. I wonder what she'd frowning at.

"Inuyasha I think our baby might be premature." Kagome whispers then I hear water hitting the floor. I look down and its blood and its coming from Kagome.

Kag. pov.

_'Ahhhh, I feel a contraction coming on. I have to get up and tell Inuyasha and the others.'_ I thought as I struggle to get up. Inuyasha comes over. Another contraction hits and it makes me want to scream but I hold it in. Inuyasha looks concerned so i tel him we might be bringing a little someone into the world a little bit earlier than planned. Then my water breaks. That was so great for the theatrics. He wakes up everyone and lets them know that the baby's on its way. Sango, Rin, and Kagura will be helping me give birth. Over the last month and a half we managed to get some epideral, penicilon, amoxisicilon, and many more hospital meds. I stayed behind with Kouga and Ayame while the others went out. At night we heard thunderous footsteps over the door. Some even stop on th door and sniff around. We need to strenghthen the scent sutras and my spells. Three hours of contractions and I'm fully dilated. I push and scream with all my might until I hear my babies voice. I thought It was over but then another pain shot through me with a venegence. They quickly get more towels and get prepared for the next baby. This baby comes out faster. Once the babies were clean they go get Inuyasha. He walks in and looks at our twin daughters in my arms.

"What should we name them?" I ask

"Aiko and Megumi." Inuyasha said with sincerity.

"I think those are perfect. Megumi was a blessing. We didnt know she was there but we love her all the same. Aiko was concieved from our love for one another." I replied. Everyone had left to give us some privacy. "Do you want to hold your daughters?"

"Me? What If i hurt them with my claws?" Inuyasha replied.

"You never hurt me with your claws. SO take them. NOW!" I said aggressively. Huh, I must still have pregnancy emotions. Inuyasha looked worriedly at me but otherwise took the children gingerly from my arms. He began murmuring to them in inu-youkai language. I was in awe by his parenting. He looked at me and shot me a brite smile.I loved this man.

Sesshomaru busts in with a look of worry, concern, and a little amusement. "We have to leave now while it is early in the morning. Miroku is out of Sutras, I don't want to exhaust you for using to much power that Inuyasha has to take care of the pups because I think that he'd have a hard time controling them. We have another bunker on the other side of town. Pack up all the medical supplies and everything and put them on Kilala. I managed to save both of your motor cycles. I'll be running along with the other demons. Every human other than you 2 will load up in the car. And dont worry about the noise your motorcycles will make that has already been taken care of. You have 30 minutes. My deepest apologies but they'll be able to find us if we stay here. I know you need to rest after having twins but we must leave now." He looks at the twins in Inuyasha's arms and does the most unexpected thing.

"May I hold one of them? What are there names? Do they have miko and hanyou powers?"

"Yes you can hold them. Aiko is on the left and Megume is on the right, and we honestly don't know yet." Sesshomaru picks up Megume and bounces her in his arms, she wakes up and scowls at him before grabbing at his clawed finger and licking it. Sesshomaru chuckles and says. "I believe Rin will probably spoil them." I smile and get up.

Using my Miko abilities I heal myself. We clean up all the blood and leave it in a pile in the living room. We put everything in the two cars we own, and on Kilala. I have my swords Kaji and Mizu. They have the power over Fire and Water mixed with my miko power. Inuyasha had testsiga attached to his leather jacket. Together we zoomed down the streets of Tokyo. The cars were in the middle. While the demons, Inuyasha and I were surrounding them. Just as Sesshomaru said the motorcycles were silently purring under me. I look over at Inuyasha and he looks at me. He nods and we switch places. Sesshomaru was up front and rounding a corner. We take a sharp turn left and we see a giant house in front of us. He runs rite up to the gate types in a code and lets us all in. We park in the garage and he closes it quickly.

"Kagome I need you to put a barrier around your pups. Ayame and Kouga will stay behind and watch them. The rest of you and I will check the house for any possible threat. Inuyasha and Kagome I want you guys to circle the perimeter. Make sure the house is secure. There is a cantation on this house to keep evil doers outside the gates. Make sure its still strong. Miroku stay in the car with the children at all times to keep them busy. Rin you stay behind and help." On that note everyone left to do there tasks.

Sesshomaru Pov.

The pups need to be protected. They make me feel and the only other person who does that is Rin. I wonder how our pups will turn out. NO i cant think about that.

_'Shut up fool your head ova heels for her.'_

I was wondering when you'd come out. I already know that so go.

_Whatever bye!_

Kagura stay down here and check this floor with me. Everyone else check the upstairs. If anyone gets bit doesn't matter who dispose of them with no hesistation." Kagura followed Me and everyone checked the house. We were clear. Now to get to mother and father.

"Kagura, come with me. I need your help." She nodded and followed. We entered through the hidden door and she saw what I saw. My parents were turned. I looked at her and said. I want you to kill them and I'll bring them back to life with Tensiga." She nodded and attacked them with her dancing blades attack. Killing them instantly. I grabbed Tensiga and tried to revive them. My father woke up alright but for how long my mother only got to say 'I'm sorry' before she turned.

"Son the answer lies within Kagome and Inuyasha. They have the power to end this. All you have to do is make Kagome Hanyou, and combine all three of your att-" He snarled and I knew we had lost him. I killed them quickly and disposed of their corpses in the furnace. Kagura looked at me.

"We have to tell the others." was all i said.

After checking everything

Kagome POV.

Sesshomaru called a meeting. I don't know why. But I do know it is important. There were strollers and playpins here so I put the twins in the playpin and sat on Inuyasha's lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled me closer. A few minutes later he just laid down fully on the couch with me in his arms. I had to admit I was pretty tired.

Sesshomaru began with.

"Inuyasha our parents are dead. Before they turned they told me I could bring them alive for about three minutes before I would have to kill them. Well I took Kagura for back up and I talked to our parents. Inuyasha they gave me all of the Information. They told me Kagome had to become Hanyou." Everyone gasped in unison. They all stared at me.

"So you mean I get to be like Inuyasha? Cool how, when, and where do we do this?" I asked excitedly. Inuyasha looked at me surprised and gave me that 'you'll talk to me later look.' I nodded.

"Then Inuyasha, Kagome, and I have to combine our most powerful Sword attack. Kagome's attack should purify our attacks and make them ones of healing. We have an old book in the attic. No one walks around alone ok." We all nodded.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and I will go look for the book." I said. We all stood up and made our way to the attic. The book was easy to spot. It was on a stand in the middle of the room covered in dust with Yellow pages. I lifted the book and took it downstair.

Everyone gathered around the book as I looked for the Page.

**Making Inu-Hanyou Mikos. ** Was the title. Very subtle.

Directions:

Must have mated a Hanyou and/or Demon that is of the inu-youkai race.

Head of pack must watch the ceremony and give the blessing.

Must injest:

blue, orange, and yellow herbs. hanyou saliva, demon blood

*Warning must be a miko or this potion will kill you.

Ok. Well there are some herbs in the garden I will gather them Inuyasha lets go." I said as we went to grab them. Once I had evrything I need I got a bowl and a mixer. I added the ingrediants I had gathered and ordered Inuyasha to spit in the bowl. Then I told Sesshomaru it was his turn. The concoction smelled pretty good.

"Alright Sesshomaru are you ready to watch?" I asked

"May I watch Miss Kagome" Miroku asked. When he got hit by three hands at the same time he passed out.

"Yes, I am." He said. He had a very mean look I almost laughed." Alright Inu-babe lets get started." I said. Then I whispered. "I'm wearing the red pair." His eyes widened and he yelled

"Ok, Sesshy lets get started don't want to keep Kagome waiting." He picked me up and ran up the stairs with Sesshomaru in persuit.

"Alright for this to really work you need to be in your demon form. Kagome drink the potion now."I drunk it and wow it tasted like Shit."Inuyasha, command Kagome to do something you really want her to do. Kagome refuse him." I nodded.

"Kagome give me a blow job." He said. "Uhh no" i replied with an attitude. "Bitch you will give me a blow job." he said his eyes flashed red. "I think the answer is still no." I said with an attitude. He had turned and he looked like he was ready to. "Mate will be disiciplined. Mate will give herself to me. Mate will take it on hands and knees." I looked at Sesshomaru and glared. "I said well then your gonna have to make me cuz i aint moving." Inuyasha walked up to me pushed me down on the side of the bed and ripped my clothes off. He leaned me over the bed and began to pound into me. I moaned in sheer pleasure. When I climaxed and he did. I was ready to go to sleep.

"No mate will stay awake. Mate will please me until I am tired." He flipped me over and plunged into me. He rocked back and forth at impeciable speed. We both climaxed at the same time. I screamed and he moved his head down to my clit. He put his mouth the me and began to nip, lick, and suck it. It felt like heaven. When I climaxed in his mouth he put my head in front of his throbbing member. I began to jerk my head up and down. He moaned and cummed into my mouth. I swallowed and he flipped me on my stomache again and leaned me against the bed. He took me doggy style and this time when we climaxed he bite my neck. Sesshomaru left and we went to sleep.

Next day.

I woke up feelng sore. Inuyasha really did a number on me. I picked my hand up and try to brush my hair behind my ears only they aren't there. I feel on top of my head and sure enoughI felt to velvity soft dog ears on my head. I was now an inu-hanyou miko.


	4. Authors note!

**Thinking about adding Naraku not sure tell me if you think I should.! Thanks for all the awesme reviews.. XD You can contact me on my Facebook (kimbrianna rasco), e-mail , or message me on this site for any questions cuz im thinkin about making a talkshow. BTW sorry about the im talk i been on Facebook alot and i cant seem to convert back to good riding so there mite be a little im talk in my story from here on in. If you want Naraku or not leave a review, or use any of the contacts above so i can give u my imput! Dueces Homies!**

**love,**

**Kahli**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok ppl I will be making a talk sho between the cast and me..Any questions, comments, or concerns plz feel free to write me a message, e-mail me at (new e-mail only for questions, or add and talk to me on Facebook. (Kimbrianna Rasco)**

Review

Next day.

I woke up feelng sore. Inuyasha really did a number on me. I picked my hand up and try to brush my hair behind my ears only they aren't there. I feel on top of my head and sure enoughI felt to velvity soft dog ears on my head. I was now an inu-hanyou miko.

Chapter 4: Inu-hanyou-miko Kagome

"Yasha wake up! Look at me I'm hanyou! I'm soo hawt!" I squealed.

"Let me get a close up expection." He said with a smirk. I looked at him.

"Nope. I got to try out my new body maybe later. I'm going to talk to sesshomaru and have him train me to fight zombies." I said cheeky like. I then ran down stair and began talking to seshomaru about him training me. He said yes and we began training right away. He first taught me sword play then how to use sais, the bo staff, throwing knives, and hand to hand combat. We talked a lot during practice and he became my best friend he knows my true feeling for Inuyasha and I know his intentions with Rin. We promised each other to keep it secret. I'm closer to him than i am to inuyasha and sango. I only see him as a brother though. I love him with all my heart, he's the older brother i never had because souta is only a kid and doesn't get me.

"Yo Kagz why are you spending so much time with sesshomaru? Are you cheating on me? If you are i could've been with kikyo instead of you atleast she would break up with me when she found someone better." Inuyasha all but screamed at her.

"I can't believe you would believe I would do that! Inuyasha is my brother thats like incest, nasty and gross! I have loved you when no one liked you. When you were considered a loser no a freak for having dog ears i thought they were adorable. Sesshomaru needed help with a problem thats way more important than me fucking you on a regular. You were never like this when before we had sex and now your going to act like sex is all our relationship is about. Maybe we should take a break then if thats what this is about, because i refuse to be treated like this!" I screamed. Then the lights cut out. I felt the barrier go down and then i heard the moaning and thumping of the zeds rushing our way. We all gathered in the living room and stood there looking at eachother. We all had strapped on our weapons. I had two rifles on my back a sword at my hip 2 sais attached to my thighs, and 12 knives strapped across my chest in an x formation. Everyone else was wearing the same except they had no knives. We took our places and had souta and kilala watch my babies in the bunker that was downstairs with no windows only a few holes that allowed air in.

The glass broke and we knew they were in the house. I got ready with sango on our perch on top of the chandelier. We were throwing knives and taking out as many zeds as we can with our rifles before we jumped down and started using our close contact weapons. We were slicing heads off quickly . I heard Sango scream and I saw that a zed had bitten her. I had tears in my eyes. I began fighting harder and harder killing faster and faster until i reached her. By the time i got to her she was already one of them. SO with a quick swish i took her head clean off. Miroku bursts in and sees me slice her head off. He looks at me then charges me with his sword in hand i duck and he take out the zombie that was behind my head and trying to eat me. An hour later we finished.

I walked up to Miroku and said " i tried to get to her quicker but i couldn't she was too far away. I tried i really did i'm sorry!" I was beginning to cry. Then he said.

"Kagz i saw the whole thing you were 30 seconds to late but now i just ask that you kill me now. I can't live without my dear sango please!." You could see the desperation in his eyes. I looked at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they nodded. I pulled out my pistol and put a bullet in his brain.

I wiped my eyes and began planning. "Sessho you said your parents had to RVs that they had fixed up to come get you with full tanks of gas right? Well we need to start packing up all the food and water we can. We're getting out of here. We can go to canada where the air is supposedly so cold that viruses and germs can barel live there. Any questions?" No body objected. The just started moving food into the RVs after sesshomaru told us where to find them. We got the keys and were on our way. We decided to sleep during shifts, we had daytime watchers and night time watchers. Inuyasha and I were on different shifts. I preferred it that way until we thought something out.

3 weeks later

We had been treveling for three weeks and we were slowly making our way to canda from Tampa florida. We decided to stop and rest at a borded up building. We opened the door and took out 5 zeds. We opened a door and there sat a man with a baboon on his shoulder. He looked up at us with a crazy gleam in his eye and said "Hi my name is Naraku and you will be taking me with you to canada."

* * *

**I kno short chap. well its been a horrible time for me atleast i updated tho...**


End file.
